


i know this whole damn city thinks it needs you (but not as much as i do)

by rebelkbex (reyanehokkain)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst, Triple Agent Akechi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyanehokkain/pseuds/rebelkbex
Summary: “Goro?” Akira’s voice is hesitant, afraid, and it feels like a punch to Akechi’s already fragile gut.





	i know this whole damn city thinks it needs you (but not as much as i do)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, Fall Out Boy released their new song, "The Last of the Real Ones" and it's so Akeshu it hurrrrrts. I also really love Triple Agent Akechi cause it gives Akechi a chance to live???

It’s cold and dark, but Akechi’s feet keep pushing him forward. 

His coat is bloody, but as far as he knows, there is no bullet lodged in his abdomen. But his arms wrap around his middle regardless as he drags his way down into the backstreets of Yongen-Jaya. If he’d had his phone, he would’ve just called and begged Akira to come find him, but his phone, along with his wallet, is missing, so he’s been forced to walk all the way here from the Diet. If he looks up, Akechi thinks he might see the first hints of dawn in the distance, and he almost feels disgusted with himself.

But he knows that Akira thinks that he’s dead, and that is what keeps him going. As he rounds the corner to the alley where Leblanc is, he’s reminded of the Harry Potter series and how they called him, “The Boy Who Lived”. Akechi feels a kinship with him at that moment, ‘cause he’s lived, but it’s hurting like a goddamn bitch. He gets to the door of Leblanc and that is when his legs decide to call it quits, leaving him to fall against the door in a slump.

He hopes that he’s made enough noise in that to get Akira up and poking around for an answer.

It feels like hours, but is probably in reality only a few moments before the door opens and Akechi hears the one thing he’s been clinging to all night.

“Goro?” Akira’s voice is hesitant, afraid, and it feels like a punch to Akechi’s already fragile gut.

He lifts his head up and tries to frame his lips into something that resembles a smirk, but knows that he probably gets as far as a pained smile.

“I lived bitch.” It’s a callback to Akira’s completely awful text that he sent Goro after the whole interrogation room scene, but it’s probably exactly what Akira was looking for, because he falls to his knees and pulls Goro into his arms, babbling something about how Ryuji fucking owes him.

Goro doesn’t care too much for the word, but he does think that Akira’s arms feel a bit like home before he passes out.

When he wakes, he’s in Akira’s bed, wrapped up tight in blankets, while Akira himself is bent over and asleep in a chair next to the bed.

“You scared him you know.” Akechi looks to the desk, where he sees Morgana, lying down and looking completely unimpressed with him. “He only told us after we got out of the Palace that he gave you a Goho-M and not seeing you on the Diet lawn scared him.” Akechi wants to sigh with untold amounts of frustration, because Akira swore that he told the rest of the Thieves the whole plan, but right now, he’s more concerned that Akira is going to turn into a legit hunchback, sleeping the way that he is. He shakes the other boy awake and coaxes him into the bed next to him, quieting his grumbles as he does. When Akira is curled into him and sufficiently covered by the blankets, Akechi wishes Morgana another goodnight, despite the sun starting to peak over the houses. If Morgana says anything in response, Akechi misses it, because he drifts off just as quickly as Akira does, his body still exhausted by its trek.

In a few hours, they’ll awaken again, and the rest of the Thieves will come over and scream and yell at him for scaring them and Akira. But right now, he and Akira are together and for a few hours, the world doesn’t need them, so he’ll take it and he’ll take it gladly.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me @ akiirakuruusus on tumblr


End file.
